The three Musketeers Drabbels ConstanceDArtagnan
by MissYazzy1998
Summary: This is my first fanfic so be nice!   Takes place in the three musketeer 2011 cute fluff! Fluuufy! Constance and D'Artagnan drabbels, short stories.


CHAPTER 1: The surprise

" Anything else you wish your majesty?" Constance asks the queen, how is sitting behind her dresser, she haze just finished doing the queen's curly hair, placing her last diamond hair comb in it.

" No, tank you Constance. You may leave" The queen says standing up from behind her dresser.

Constance gives a curtsey descending the room. Constance walks into the beautiful palace gardens, searching for her best friend Claire, how is also a lady in

waiting to the queen.

After a little she finally spots her sitting behind a small table, full of sweet treats, sipping tea from a small porcelain tea cup. Constance's smiles to herself grabbing her long skirt and walking her way. Claire sees her walking her way and waves.

"Constance! I was wondering when the queen would finally let you go." Constance smiles sitting beside her best friend.

" Its not that bad, I find the queen quite nice." Constance grabs a sweet biscuit taking a small bite, Claire could see that she was in deep thought.

"What you thinking about?" Constance looks up at her best friend how is grinning at her.

"O!, N-nothing…I.. about nobody uuu " She stammers her cheeks turning bright red.

"Nobody? How said anything about a person?" Claire says. Constance looks away her cheek burning.

Claire starts to laugh. " O!, Constance dear, you must really like him.., "

"No! I mean I do!.., no I…" Constance cups her face in her hands.

" Its alright, he is quite handsome.. He came over today to see you.." Constance looks up immediately.

"When!"

"This afternoon" Claire replies.

" He also gave me this note and told me to give it to you as soon you were done helping

the queen.." Claire says revealing a small light blue envelope. She hands it to Constance

how opens it carefully reading the note.

**Dear Constance**

**I haven't seen you sins our adventure I have bin training a lot with the other musketeers, they have bin teaching me so many new tricks.**

**(I must say that I am pretty good if I say so myself..) Every time we practice by those threes I remember wen I first met you, you looked so beautiful. **

**( Even tough it was Tuesday )I want to see you again, look into your sparkling crystal blue eyes, feel your soft cheeks and finally kiss you again. I have a surprise for you. I'll meet you outside the palace at eight o'clock. Wait for me. See you dare **

**D' Artagnan. **

Constance smiles dreamily bringing the note to her chest. She sighs.

"He is so, so sweet.." She stares at the note written in his funny handwriting. Claire just

sits dare smiling until she stands up.

"Well I must be going, I'm sure the queen could use my help, and besides you deserve

some free time with your boyfriend.." She says grinning and quickly grabbing another

cookie from the table. She eats the entire cookie in one bite, leaving the pretty colorful

gardens. Constance stares her out, her friends dark hair disappears between the

flowers. Still deep in thought Constance stands up as well, so exited about tonight, to be

all alone with D'Artagnan. It would be the first time that they would actually do

something together, just the two of them. Constance wonders what it could be, after all

D'Artagnan always hade the most crazy ideas…. She stands up running as quickly as she

can out of the gardens into the palace. She and Claire have there own room in the

palace close to the queen's. With a small balcony, the room haze a wall right in the

middle that gives Claire and Constance some more privacy. Constance opens the door to

her room. It wasn't big it wasn't small The room haze violet walls, with pretty silver

butterflies painted on it. She hade many books, Constance really enjoys reading. Sadly

all her books made the room look smaller . She sets the note on her desk and walks to

her small sofa. Surprised she sees another small light blue envelope. She opens it.

**Dear Constance**

**I just cant wait to see you I just cant wait, you don't have to wait in front of the palace I am going to pick you up. When? You'll just have to wait and see. I told you that deep down I am a hopeless romantic. **This made Constance smile.

**So you will just have to wait. From mysterious **

**D'Artagnan**

Constance smiles. "Now what is he up to?" She thinks. "O god!" Constance suddenly

thinks staring at herself in the mirror. "What am I going to wear?" Minute's pass, as

Constance tries one dress after another. None of them seem to be good enough, what

would D'Artaganan think looks pretty? Constance cant seem to decide. Just as she

wants to give up she tries on another dress. A light lavender dress, made out of light

graceful material. Sowed with silver tread around the short sleeves that hang on her

shoulders showing of her bare back and neck and waistline. Her golden ringlets hang

lose over her shoulder as she makes two braids and pulls them back. Quickly she sprays

some violet perfume into her neck and puts on some shoes. She should hurry, it took so

much time for her to pick a dress its nearly seven o'clock, the romantic moon is a

glowing white spot in the dark night sky as the stares sparkle dreamily. Constance is

sitting on her sofa reading a book waiting for her prince to come. Suddenly she hears

something against her window. "_Tap!" _And again. "_Tap! Tap!" _Constance frowns

walking toward her balcony window moving the curtains aside. D'Artagnan's handsome

face appears behind the window. Giving her a corky smile wile he easily climbs over the

balcony. She smiles happily opening the balcony doors. Constance jumps into his arms

hugging him tightly. Her face in his neck bringing in his scent, one hand in his hair feeling

his soft dark brown hair. D'Artagnan grins hugging her back. His face in her golden hair,

tickling his face. He sets her down and stares into her crystal blue eyes that sparkle.

"Looks like somebody mist me more then I expected.." D'Artagnan says with a grin.

"I, I just mist you that's all.." Constance says shyly. Looking in his dark blue eyes, they

always hade a way of looking at her. In a way she never felt before she didn't now wye.

" Well I mist you to…" He grabs her hands in his own as his head comes, closer and

closer….and his lips meet hers. Moving slowly and gentle. His lips are rough but still

tastes sweet as they move so lowly over hers. Constance rapes her hands around his

waist as one of D'Artaganan's hands are on the side of her cheek, the other holds her

lower arm, pinching it slightly. He pulls her arm closer to him, deepening the kiss

Constance wanted to stay like this forever. They bolt pulled apart for air. His lips only

inches apart from hers. " I have bin wanting to do that.." D'Artagnan says with a grin as

Constance plays with his long locks of hair, making little circles with her finger.

" Its bin quite a wile sins I kissed you.." Constance says. " Way to long if you tell me.."

D'Artagnan says with a grin on his face stroking her cheek with her thumb. Constance

places her hand on top of his hand that rests on her cheek. His hands like a giant to her

small hand, still his hand felt warm. " Are you always this cokey?" Constance asks with a

smile remembering how they first met. " Only on Tuesdays, and when beautiful women

are involved…" "So.." Constance whispers stepping closer to him, only inches apart

from his handsome face. " You think I'm beautiful?..." D'Artagnan smiles looking down

to her, he leans in. "Naturally…it-" D' Artagnan is cut of by Constance placing her sweet

lips on his. Holding him tightly, as close as possible. Constance tries to pull apart but

D'Artagnan doesn't let her, He holds her waist tightly and her lips. Constance giggles

trying to break free.. but she is stuck in D'Artagnan's strong arms, he tightens his grip as

he deepens the kiss, Constance giggles against his lips. Finally he releases her.

Constance gasps for air, she enjoyed it but could barely breath. "D'Artagnan!" He

laughs as he lets her go. " What! I really enjoyed that.." Constance gives him a playful

push. " So you ready to see your surprise?" Constance smiles.

"Yes! Lets go…" D'Artagnan grabs her hand and starts helping her climb over the

balcony, and Constance cant wait for the surprise.


End file.
